The present invention relates generally to a method for preparing a reprographic film upon a substrate, and more specifically to a method for preparing a reprographic film having a highly polished surface, with the highly polished surface being formed during an in-situ curing of the binder. The technique is accomplished without the need for mechanical polishing operations.
Reprographic articles and materials are in wide use in the duplicating industry, particularly in the formation of dry copies. The reprographic layer or film forms the essential feature of a wide variety of copy machines, particularly those operating in the xerographic mode. The surface quality of the reprographic film is normally reflected in copy quality, and a smooth highly polished and uniform film has been found to be necessary if not required to produce copy qualities of high quality.
In the past, various techniques have been employed to provide a smooth, durable, and highly polished surface for the reprographic layer or film. While various techniques, including polishing and the like have been undertaken, these techniques are labor-intensive, and thus highly expensive, and may, in certain instances, deleteriously affect the quality of the reprographic film. For example, in certain polishing operations, the surface of the reprographic film may be exposed to buffing operations and substantial quantities of the solid reprographic material may be exposed, and such exposure, if on a gross basis, may adversely affect copy quality. On the other hand, it is normally desirable that the surface of the reprographic film be uniform and coherent, and include for the most part a cohesive layer of resinous material having reprographic solids trapped immediately therebeneath. In addition, certain of the reprographic solids are regarded as hazardous chemicals, and their presence, particularly in the form of powders formed in polishing operations may adversely affect the conditions for the workers, as well as adversely affect the environment.